Megatron
Megatron is the evil ruler of the Decepticons who was one of the villains in Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. His alternate mode is a laser pistol. In the film, he and the Decepticons tried to destroy Autobot City on Earth and all the Autobots, but the Autobots and Pooh and his friends fought valiantly to defend themselves. Optimus Prime came to Earth and battled Megatron to the death. Despite being wounded, Optimus gave one last punch to Megatron and Megatron was defeated and carried by Soundwave to retreat with the other Decepticons and fly on AstroTrain. On their way, back to Cybertron, AstroTrain ordered to "Jettison some weight" and Megatron and the other dead Decepticons were cast out of AstroTrain and found by Unicron and Unicron reformatted Megatron and turned him into Galvatron. In the live action films In the 2007 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_%28film%29 live action Transformers film], Megatron's alternate mode is a Cybertronian jet. He serves as the main antagonist of the first movie and secondary antagonist of the two sequels. The apparent explanation for the departure from his gun form is that director Michael Bay does not want to include any sort of size changing in the transformations, which the writers described as "cheating".[54] (This significant change in size is known in Transformers fan communities as "mass shifting" & "mass displacement".) In one of the special features on the DVD, G1 Megatron's transformation was likened to Darth Vader turning into his own lightsaber to be wielded by someone else. Additionally, Bay states in the DVD that Megatron's face was originally different from the one shown in the film, but he asked it to be redesigned due to fans reacting with strong opposition to it once Megatron's design was unveiled before the film was completed.In the second film, Megatron gains a different alternate mode, that of a flying Cybertronian tank. In the third film, Megatron receives another different alternate mode, that being a Mack 10-wheeler tanker truck (a demented version of Optimus Prime's alternate mode) with a tarp which may act as a cowl to partially hide Megatron's face due to extensive damage he received in the second film. Actor Hugo Weaving provides the voice of Megatron in the films. His voice in the series seems to have been modulated to give it a deeper, growling tone as well as the other voice actors. The original voice of Megatron, Frank Welker, provides his voice for the official video games of the movies (with Dark of the Moon as the exception, where he was voiced by Fred Tatasciore), along with the exclusive animated prequel. Like all characters in the film, Megatron was redesigned for purposes of realism and focus on the alien aspect of the Transformer race. However, he still retains some minor aspects of his Generation 1 design. As shown in the film, he can transform his right hand into a gun, combine both of his arms to form his iconic fusion cannon, and can transform his right arm into a steel flail. In the second film, after Megatron's resurrection, his right arm can transform into the fusion cannon in its entirety, coupled with a lobster claw-like blade/crushing device. In the third film, Instead of using a fusion cannon integrated into his arm, he uses a handheld version of it, which resembles a human shotgun, specifically a Lupara. Trivia *Megatron will be come Thomas and Twilight's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers, and then will try to kill Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six and then knocks Thomas and Twilight unconious in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, and return again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon. * Gallery Megatronguido.jpg|Megatron G1 form Megatron (2007).png|Megatron form Megatron jet.png|Megatron Jet mode Megatron Tank.png|Megatron tank mode Megatron truck.png|Megatron Mack Titan Tanker Truck form Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-22h13m37s95.png|Megatron's defeat and death in the first film Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-22h15m25s161.png|Megatron's defeat in the second film Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-22h16m05s43.png|Megatron's defeat and death in the third film Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Robots Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Decepticons Category:Airplanes Category:Trucks Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Traitors